


Let me love you

by Mystery_Down_Here



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute at the beginning, How Do I Tag, I'm not really sure, Little kissies and touches, M/M, NSFW, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are chilling together. John's game is frustrating and Dave helps him take a "Break". Thing's are said and smiles are shared between skin contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't look at me like that

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Judge! I've never really read Homestuck so if this is incorrect or whatever. Please excuse it.

"Oh come on!" John exclaimed as he fiddled with the remote controller.

"Dude, chill. There's only so much that assassin man can do." Dave said behind john. He was eating Doritos and drinking apple juice.

"Oh my- agh! Dude the ledge was right there!!" 

John threw his controller onto the couch in frustration. He bowed his head and held his hair in his hands with a huge sigh.

"Dude, maybe it's about time you take a break." Dave said as he set aside his bag of chips and cleaned his fingers.

"Mngh.....I suppose..." 

John heaved a tiring sigh as he removed his glasses to rub his eye. Dave chugged the rest of his juice. He slid off the couch to sit behind john. He loosely wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Dave?" John asked in a small voice. 

Dave only kissed Johns neck and ears in response.

"Mn...really? Now?"

John tried to look for his glasses that Dave moved.

"Yup. It's your break."

Dave kissed the side of Johns neck as he slid his hands up his shirt and rubbed his back and stomach.

"Haah...." John sighed in relaxation as he closed his eyes. Feeling Dave's hands move against his skin, Warm and light.

"Nice, right?" Dave whispered into Johns ear.

"Yah, its.....not that bad, Dave." John said with a smile.

Dave removed his right hand from Johns shirt to turn Johns head towards him. Having their lips lightly touch.

"Mn..."

Dave kissed deeper and continued to do so while moving his left hand down Johns body to his nether regions. John quickly grabbed his hand and broke the kiss.

"At least at the bed?" John asked in a silent whisper, cerulean eyes staring into dark shades.

Dave smirked, sending chills down Johns spine.

"Sure." Dave said in a low tone.

He stood up, tucking his right arm under Johns legs and setting his left hand on the center of his back. Dave slowly lifted john off, but had difficulty when said person realized what Dave was doing.

"Dave!! I can walk myself! You don't have to-"

"Hush, babe. I got this."

"What?"

Dave swung around and walked to his room as soon as he had a steady hold on Johns lithe frame. Dave kicked the door to his room open and gently set john down his bed. Closing the door soon after.

"So, where do you want to start?"

"What.....?"

Dave climbed on top of john and sat on his thighs. Lazily feeling his stomach while admiring his face.

"U-um well, I guess. Like.....usual?" 

John was too embarrassed to properly answer Dave's question. He hoped his blush wasn't bright and that Dave would pick up his plead. Dave snickered.

"Alright. 'Usual' it is then."

Dave knows that 'usual' could mean anything but, Dave decided to go slow today. Something he doesn't normally do. 

Dave leaned down and kissed john softly on his lips. He slipped his hands up Johns shirt. Feeling around his chest and stomach before removing it by the hem.

"Dave..."

John sat up to help remove his shirt, kissing Dave on his lips quickly. Dave smiled and pulled john in for a chaste kiss. John pulled Dave's shirt up, surprising Dave slightly. Dave raised his arms in the air, thinking the process would pass swiftly. Though, as john tried to pull his shirt above his head, the collar got stuck with Dave's sunglasses in the way.

"Mn...dude, its stuck"

"I know! Hold still, I'm going to take off your shades."

"Huh! N-no, I think that's alright. I can take care of it myself."

"C'mon Dave what do you have hiding? It's only your eyes."

John slipped Dave's shades off, holding his breath upon the presented sight. Scarlet eyes narrowed from the sudden pour of light. A scowl staying present after adjusting.

"Dave...."

"I know there abnormal right? You don't have to say it, I already know they're weird....." 

Dave snatched his sunglasses out of John's hands. Folding them in a tight grip. He averted his eyes, pulling his lips in a tight line.

"No, Dave. Their amazing!"

Dave stared into Johns eyes."

"They're.....not."

John held Dave's face in his hands. He looked into Dave's eyes with a stern look.

"Dave, their wonderful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

John smiled warmly at Dave.

"You don't have to accept it but, for me, right now. Leave them off."

John set a gentle hand on top of Dave's. Kissing the tip of his nose with a smile. Dave returned the emotions.

"Thanks John." 

Dave kissed his lips, both smiling. 

"How about we get started with that 'usual' now? "

Dave smirked at the blush that highlighted John's face.


	2. "Usual"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Nothing else really.

Dave removed his shirt, giving John a full display of his body. He spared no time as he kissed a line down John's body down to bulge in John's pants.

"Ah...Dave."

John watched as Dave pulled the zipper on his jeans down with his teeth. Crimson eyes lasciviously looking into his. Dave licked John's erection through his boxer's, wrapping his lips around the head of his length.

Dave lapped at his erection a few times before completely pulling off his pants and taking John into his mouth. Dave swallowed him all the way down to the root, resting there before pulling up.

"Ah! Dave oh my gosh! Hhah!" 

John leaned his head back and covered his eyes with his hand's, small tears falling from his eyes out of pleasure. 

Dave kept going, using his hand to rub John's shaft. He licked the slit at the tip of John's length.

"Mnnh! D-dave i'm going to- aahh...." John said as a warning.

"Cum then, I can take it." Dave said as he licked up the side of John's dick.

John did just that. As Dave took John back into his mouth, it didn't take more than two sucks to make John moan his name and cum in his mouth. Dave swallowed it all and licked off the rest.

"Hah, hah, Dave....sorry..." John said, his arms covering his eyes and a deep blush lighting his cheeks and ears.

"Don't sweat it John. I love you, that's why i'm alright doing these types of thing's." Dave said casually.

John exploded in red all the way down to his neck. Dave on the other hand smirked at the thing's he could do to John.

Dave reached under his bed and grabbed a bottle of lube along with a condom. Setting the condom aside and pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He mixed it between his finger's to warm it up before sparing of moment of prodding. Entering John with his middle finger.

"Hah, Mmnnh. Gah, hah." 

John buried his face into a pillow next to him, leaving room to breath as Dave slid another finger slowly into John. He thrusted his finger's in and out of John until the muscle around him relaxed.

"Good John, just relax and let me take care of you." Dave said as he started scissoring him and opening Johns hole.

"Ah, Mnnh. Dave...." 

"Yes?"

Dave was still focused on preparing John, answering him rhetorically.

"Now......Put it in." John said, hugging his pillow now.

Dave halted in his movements, staring at his finger's.

"W-what? Come again, I didn't catch that....." Dave said as he stared desperately at John's lip's.

Scarlet blush and hazy blue eyes looked at him as rosy lips said "I want you, to put it in me now.....I...can't stand it anymore...."

Dave's heart accelerated as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his dick. His face heated in an unfamiliar feeling.

Dave slipped his finger's out of John. He scrambled to tear the condom open in his panic, dropping it twice before realizing he still had his jean's on. Dave internally screamed in frustration as he hastily unbuttoned his pants and messily pulled them off, almost tripping over his feet. 

Dave rolled the condom over his erection, pouring some lube on it. He climbed back onto the bed and lightly held John's leg's apart, he became nervous for some reason as he positioned himself against John's hole. His heart was beating and his chest hurt a lot. Dave gulped down a lump in his throat.

"Dave!"

"W-what!? what's wrong?" Dave said as he quickly looked at John who was giggling behind his hand.

"C-calm down okay? haha, I've never seen you be so uncool." John said.

Dave let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"O-okay, yeah. Phew. Calm, hah." Dave said, he didn't know what face he was making but, he felt stupid.

"Alright, go." John said as soon as Dave finished collecting himself.

Dave slowly pushed into John, stopping once the head of his dick was inside. He looked to John for a the green light, receiving a small smile in response.  Dave hesitantly continued as John tried to breath evenly. As soon as Dave touched base with John's ass, John sighed. Dave looked at him for the reason.

"I can feel you....It's kind of nice...I think." John closed his eyes and rubbed down his stomach.

Dave thought he was going to have a heart attack with how much his heart hurt. Dave leaned down and planted a kiss on John's lips. He slowly pulled out half way, moving back in at the same speed. Dave felt John's hands move around his neck. His right hand sliding into his hair.

Dave continued to sensually kiss and thrust into John. He took his time with it.

"John....Your doing good." Dave said awkwardly.

"ahh...Than-ngh!" John tried to answer.

Dave sped up in his pace. He decided to abandon the kisses, focusing on his timing and thrusts. Dave rested on his forearms and buried his head into John's neck, breathing against his ear.

"John, john......" 

"Dave......I'm, close...Hah. Ah..." John said as he closed his eyes and held Dave so close that their chests touched.

"M-me too. Ngh, kah." Dave groaned in response.

Dave's thrust got fast and deeper with every minute he got closer to his climax. Dave moved his hand down and rubbed John's dick so that they could cum together.

"Ah! Hah! ahn. Nmmh! Dave! Ahh." 

"Ngh. Gah, khhn. shit. Fuuaahh. tch."

John gasped as Dave did one final push into him. hot spurts of cum spilling onto his stomach as Dave rocked in and out of him through his climax.

They sat on the bed trying to calm down, hot breaths turning into shallow ones. Dave pulled out of John slowly, as not to break the condom open. Once out, Dave quickly tied and threw it out. He reached underneath his bed and grabbed a couple of tissues, cleaning John's stomach of his seed.

"Hey...Why did you have all that stuff under your bed?"

"......John....I'm a man too....." 

Was all Dave said before throwing out the tissue and pulling the cover's over John and himself. Dave turned John onto his side and pulled him in close to his chest.

"Dave? Uh, my game's still on.."

"It is....and?"

"We should turn it off."

Dave sighed and kissed John's head.

"Don't worry, the TV has a timer on it, so chill. It's cuddly time with the one and only Dave Strider. You should hush and just receive." Dave said as he closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

"Hah...I guess so.......But, Dave?"

"Hm?"

"I..I Don't know, I think I forgot this earlier..."

"What?"

Dave's heart hurt for some reason and he felt nervous.

"I....Love you......Too..." John whispered, he curled in Dave's arm's and covered his heated face.

Dave kissed the back of John's neck.

"Me too John, more than anything. Goodnight now." Dave said.

John smiled and relaxed his body in the warmth of the bed, he closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammar or sentencing mistakes, I tried my best to check it thoroughly. If you enjoyed this, comment, kudos, and thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using this story to test making a multi chapter story. So the good stuff doesn't come until the 2nd part. This part is still good though, if you continue go ahead or you can stop here. If so, kudos or comment and thx for reading.


End file.
